


I'm Missing Half Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses him a lot.</p><p> </p><p>(not vague at all, I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Missing Half Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I have taken too long to post anything, I know. So here's a sad excuse of a one shot.   
> It was supposed to be based on "My Heart Will Go On" but I don't think I nailed it. At all.  
> Anyways, hope you like it!!

As Calum lay down on the roof, staring at the stars, he felt the familiar waves of longing and sadness wash over him. He looked up at the brightest star in the sky and smiled. _Luke._ The reason why he was up at an ungodly hour of 1:30am on the roof.

 This time, Luke had come running to him from inside the burning house and had crushed him in a bear hug, crying and promising to never let go. Calum had woken up at that moment, silent tears streaming down his face. He missed his lover.

“Hey Lukey.”he whispered to the star, “I know you can hear me. I have a feeling that you’re around somewhere, you know.”

He paused. He needed to steady himself.

“I miss you. I miss you so much that it’s killing me. I used to think that heartbreak was a hyperbolic term but now that I’m actually feeling it, I’ll have to agree that it is perfectly termed. I keep dreaming about you. Every freaking night. It’s almost always the same.” he paused again, taking a deep breath, not even trying to wipe away the tears.

“Life is cruel, isn’t it? We were supposed to be together forever. We were supposed to be _married_ today. We were supposed to get out of this town and begin our new life. You promised that we would adopt 10 dogs and settle down in the country. How did all of this go so wrong, Luke? What the hell happened?” he sobbed his heart out for what seemed like a very long time before he decided to pull himself together.

“I wish you were here. I wish we were together now. But I also know that it is a hopeless thought. I love you and I know you’ll be with me forever. I can almost imagine what you must be thinking. You’ll be wishing that I forget and move on. That’s what Ash and Mike tell me. But I cannot promise you that. I cannot forget a part of me, can I? Maybe I’ll move on. Maybe I’ll live again. But I’ll never forget how much I love you, how much you loved me. We had something special and I am not ready to let go of that yet; maybe not ever. But maybe, someday, I’ll try and let you go. So that both of us are at peace. It’ll be hard but I’ll do it. I should. I will. Just not right now. It’s too soon to think of that, even if it has been 3 months. I’m counting on you to be my guardian angel though“ he smiled a little at the thought and closed his eyes, Luke’s face burning behind his eyelids.

He felt lighter. He felt hopeful. Maybe everything will be alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND, there it is!!  
> Ta-da!  
> (IT'S TOO SHORT DAMN IT!!!!!)  
> Please let me know what you think and kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
